Of Vampires and Winchesters
by iamarebel
Summary: Summary: Sam and Dean head to Mystic Falls on a case to kill vampires. Of course, it's only understandable they'd run into the Salvatore Brothers. One of the brothers takes an interest in the younger Winchester. Dean's not too happy
1. Winchesters Meet Salvatores

Of Vampires and Winchesters

Summary: Sam and Dean head to Mystic Falls on a case to kill vampires. Of course, it's only understandable they'd run into the Salvatore Brothers. One of the brothers takes an interest in the younger Winchester. Dean's not too happy.

AN: Sam is a half-demon and female. So she pops in and out whenever she wants. Her loves using her powers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or The Vampire Diaries. I so wish I did though.

Ch. 1: Winchesters meet Salvatores.

Dean sighed. He was driving toward a small town called Mystic Falls, which apparently was infested with vampires as Bobby had explained. Sam had yet to make an appearance, but that was like her. She just popped in out whenever she felt like it. Freaking demon powers.

"Hey, Big Brother." Dean jumped and nearly ran off the road. He turned his head and there sat his baby sister in all her black clothed glory.

"Jesus, Sammy, don't do that! You know I don't like it when you do that!" Dean exclaimed trying to calm his rapidly beating hear. Sam smirked but let it drop.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, Dean-O." Dean shrugged, Sam always said that.

"Yeah, sure you didn't. Bitch."

"Jerk." Dean smiled as they went through their usual silly banter.

"So, what case we got today, my dear brother?" Sam asked examining her nails.

"Bobby found a town infested with a nest of vampires."

"Ooh, my favorite." Sam said,

"Oh, I know. Anyway, it's in this town called Mystic Falls in Virginia. We should get there by night fall."

"Cool."

"So, what have you been up to, my dear half-demon sister?" Dean asked.

"Oh, nothing much. Just hanging around." Sam said cryptically.

"Care you elaborate on that, Sammy?" Dean asked, though he didn't want to know what his half-demon sister did she wasn't with him.

"Not really. I'm going to sleep. Wake me when we get there." Sam sat back in the seat and closed her eyes. Soon enough, her breathing evened out, telling Dean she was really asleep.

Sam was a half-demon. Old yellow eyes had possessed their dad and had gotten Mary pregnant with Sam. They never realized until Sam turned 15 and starting to come into her demon powers. John was around what she had, so Dean had to deal with the new Sam.

When Sam had turned 18. She declared she didn't want to have hunting as a full-time thing. She popped in and out most of the time, enjoying her newfound freedom in moving from one place to another. And Dean knew he couldn't suffocate his sister, so he let her do whatever she does. Because he knows Sam will always have his back. That's what family does. Even if she is an annoying little sister.

It was about 12 p.m. when the sign for Mystic Falls came into view. He turned into the first motel he saw. He parked and woke Sam up.

"Sam, we're here. Wake up." Sam groaned as she slowly came back from dreamland and sat up.

"Remind me not to sleep in the Impala ever again." Sam said wincing at the pops in her back.

"You should know that by now. My baby might be pretty, but she's not so comfy to sleep in." Dean got out of the care and walked into the motel office to rent a room.

Dean thanked the motel employee and went back to his car. He parked the Impala in front of their room and grabbed their bags. Sam had disappeared, bag and all. Dean sighed and walked in. There she sat, sitting comfortably on the bed nearest the bathroom. "That's cheating, you know."

Sam looked up, amusement in her eyes. "Not really. You just aren't quick enough, bro."

"No, you cheated using your damn demon powers." Sam rolled her eyes, laying back on the bed.

"Get over it ,Dean."

"I'm gonna catch a couple hours of sleep before we get started," Dean said laying down on his bed.

"All right. I'll head into town and get a feel for the town. I'll get some coffee and food while I'm at it." Sam stood, putting her black leather jacket on.

"All right. Don't cause any trouble, Sammy. I don't wanna have to bail you out again."

Sam rolled her eyes but said, "Okay, Dad." Sam saluted him as she disappeared. Dean sighed as he settled down to sleep. His sister was definitely a pain in his ass.

Sam made sure to she appeared out of sight before continuing to walk on the sidewalk. Mystic Falls was small, quiet town. One of those towns where everyone knew everyone and got into everyone's business. Sam watched as people talked with neighbors and friend, as if nothing was wrong.

'Nothing wrong, my ass,' Sam thought. There was a restaurant at the end of the block, so Sam decided to pick up food from there.

For it being only noon, it was pretty alive. So, Sam guessed it was the place to hang out and everything. Sam walked up to the counter and sat down at the bar. The bartender looked up from the glass he was cleaning and walked over to her, eyeing her up and down as he did. Sam sighed, she always had guys checking her out ever since she was 15. dean always got angry at this, going into big brother just on principle.

"Hi, what can I get you?" He asked.

"Two orders of a burgers and fried with onions on the one with mayo and ketchup on it." Sam said, taking out her wallet.

"That for here or to go?"

"To go, please." Sam said. He rung up the order and Sam paid. "All right, I'll let you know when your orders ready."

"Thanks." Sam flashed him a smile before turning away.

"I'm Matt, by the way." He said.

"Sam. Sam Winchester."

"Did you just move here?" Matt asked.

"You could say that. My brother and I just arrived."

"Oh, you have a brother. Older or younger?"

"Older. I'm the baby by four years."

"It must suck. Being the baby of the family."

"Yeah, but I know I can count on my brother. I've counted on him for the last 24 years of my life."

Matt smiled and went to prepare her order. Sam sighed in relief when he walked away. Sam turned to survey the bar. Throughout the entire conversation, she could feel someone staring at her.

"Over here."

Sam turned her head to her left to see a guy sitting next to her. He had jet black hair, wore all black clothes, and had a smug look on his face.

"Who are you?" Sam asked her guard up.

"I'm your dream come true. Damon Salvatore. So very nice to meet you…"

"Sam."

"Sam. So very nice to meet you. You're here with your brother you said?"

"Yeah."

Matt came back, the orders in a to-go bag.

"Here's your order." He then noticed Damon. "Oh, hey Salvatore."

"Matthew." Damon acknowledged.

"You have a nice day, Sam." Matt said.

"Thanks, and you too." Sam picked up the bag and walked to the entrance. As she opened the door, she turned to look back at Damon. He smiled and waved. Sam turned and walked out, heading back to the hotel. She made sure no one was really watching before teleporting into her and Dean's room.

Seeing as Dean was still was sleeping, Sam took out her laptop and started doing research on the town, eating her own food as she did.

Dean woke around 3, and it was a good thing too. Sam was getting really annoyed by his snoring and his stomach rumbling.

"Hey." Sam greeted staring at her screen.

"Hey." Dean walked over to the table where his food sat and took it out. Since it had gotten kinda cold, Dean used the microwave to heat it up. Once it was warm enough, Dean sat across from Sam digging into his food.

"How's it going there, Poindexter?"

"Okay, I guess. Looks like vampires have been coming here since the time of the Civil War. There was a guy, Charles Gilbert, who led a vampire hunt to kill them off. And there's one other thing."

"What is it?"

"I found this picture of a fire that happened over 80 years ago at the Salvatore house." Sam turned the computer so Dean could see it.

"Yeah, what about it?" Dean took a bit of his burger.

"See the guy with the black hair?"

"Yeah." Dean said around a mouthful of food.

"Dean, that's gross. Don't talk with your mouth full. Anyway, I saw him at this restaurant I was at."

"Like his direct descendent or something?"

"Try his doppelganger. He looks exactly like this guy in the picture."

"What's his name?"

"Damon Salvatore. I think he's a vampire."

"Are you sure, Sam?"

"Dean, he appeared out of nowhere. I felt like someone was watching me when I was talking to the bartender. I had turned to look, then his voice came out of nowhere."

"All right, looks like we found one of our vamps."

"Also, I went to check out barns that had been rented or bought. I found one. Its just outside the town. It was bought about 2 months ago, around the time the bodies began disappearing."

"Okay, let's go kill us some vamps. We'll go at dusk" Dean walked to the bathroom.

"Why not now? They's be sleeping. Why at dusk when they'll be awake."

"Because it'll be fun and because I'm the oldest and I say so." Dean said. Sam rolled her eyes and went back to researching.

"You're going to get yourself killed one of these days, Dean." Sam muttered under her breath.

Sam listened until the shower was going before she disappeared, going to check out the Salvatore house. She appeared in the woods outside the house and crouched to hide from view. The house was old, but looked like it had gotten a new make-over. It had at least 3 acres. The Salvatore's must be loaded, Sam thought.

Sam ducked down at the sound of an engine, but made sure to have the car in her sight. It was a black convertible, so Sam wasn't surprised when Damon stepped out and locked it. Damon whistled as he walked to the front door, but stopped with his hand on the doorknob. He turned and looked out at the woods. Sam moved further back so he wouldn't find her. Damon shrugged and walked into the house. Sam sighed in relief and teleported back into the motel room. Dean looked up.

"Where'd you go? I came and you were gone."

"I went to check out the Salvatore house. For a century-old manor, it's in really good condition. The Salvatore family must be filthy rich." Sam said going over to her bed.

"They probably have been saving up over the years. Being that old of a vampire. They must have tons of money." Dean took out his prized machete and began to clean and polish it. Sam opened her own duffle bag and began to arrange her weapons, intent on using her own prized machete that had been specifically made for her. Sam always liked being well-prepared.

At dusk, Dean nodded to Sam and they headed to the barn. Once there, they parked the Impala out of sight so the vamps or anyone wouldn't see it.

Sam and Dean took their positions, weapons at the ready. They'd agreed that Sam would cover high ground while Dean took the lower ground. This way Sam had a higher advantage point and could help Dean out if he needed it, if she wasn't busy killing her own vampires.

Line line line line line line line line line

Damon and Stefan had arrived there a bit later. They'd been planning on going after the vampires in the barn for a while, knowing that they weren't stopped, they'd take out the entire town if they wanted.

And since they were vampires themselves, it would be an even match.

Damon smirked when they arrived outside the front of the barn. He'd been waiting a long time for this controntation.

"Are you ready, little brother?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, let's get this done." They went to open the door, but were surprised when it was opened by body flying through. Damon and Stefan stepped back in confusion. What the hell just happened? The person stood to show a young blonde man, machete in hand. He didn't seem to notice the brothers as he charged his attacker.

They watched him dodge around the vampire's own attack and sever the head completely.

"Take that you son of a bitch!" The guy shouted.

"Dean, pay attention! There's still 7 more of them!" A female's voice said fighting her own vampire. Damon moved to get a closer look at the girl. The voice was familiar to him. He smirked thinly when he saw it was the girl from the bar. Sam Winchester.

Sam severed another vampire head from its body. As she stood looking for another opponent, she sensed one come up behind her, and quickly poofed from sight. It stood there confused, wondering where she went.

"Behind you." It turned a second too late when its head was severed from its body.

Damon stared at the younger Winchester in shock. How quickly she disappeared and reappeared behind the vampire was like vampiric speed. Was Sam Winchester a vampire as well? Damon thought.

Sam looked down at the sudden cry of her brother. A vampire had taken him by surprise and had stuck him from the back. Dean lay on the ground, holding his wounded arm in pain. The thing crackled thinking he was hers. Then her arm was cut off.

"Don't think about it, sweetheart. You've had enough fun," Damon said, holding the severed limb.

Sam and Dean stared in surprise when they saw Damon. Why was a vampire attacking another and helping them? 

Damon completely took out the wounded vamp and turned toward the Winchesters direction.

"We'll save the questions for later. Right now we gotta take these bastards out." Damon said, pointing to the last five vampires who were royally pissed off.

The vampires and hunters stood back-to-back, facing their enemy. Sam and Dean held up their weapons, and Stefan and Damon readied their fists.

The vampire enemy attacked first, fangs bared. Damon took the first two while Stefan, Dean, and Sam took out the last three.

Sam was having a hard time fighting her vampire. But she soon made a plan in order to take it out. Sam dropped her guard purposely, and the vampire fell for it. As it went to attack her, Sam held up her hand and the vampire screeched as it flew into the wall. As it lay there dazed, Sam turned on her Demon powers and completely ripped it apart, and as she was doing this, her eyes had turned black.

When its screams had died, Sam put her head down and sagged to the ground, eyes back to normal.

"Whoa, easy there." Someone had caught her before she could fall to the ground. He threw her arm over his shoulder and carefully helped her over to the others.

Sam felt a breeze hit her face, so she assumed they'd gone outside. The person helping her gently set her down, easing her to the ground.

Then she felt someone touch her shoulder. "Sammy, you ok?" Dean's voice came. Sam tiredly picked her head up and opened her eyes.

"It's Sam." Dean rolled his eyes while making sure she was ok. "I'm fine, Dean. I just need to rest for a bit." Dean nodded and let up, deciding to interrogate their helpers.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked. The darker-haired guy scoffed and looked at him, wearing an 'are you serious?' look. The other guy answered.

"I'm Stefan Salvatore. This is my brother, Damon. Sorry about him. He's a bit of an ass. Who are you?"

"I'm Dean Winchester. This is my sister, Sam. What the hell are you?" Though he already knew the answer.

Stefan and Damon shared a look before turning to Dean. "Well, from what you've already guessed, we're vampires. What exactly is your sister? Is she also a vampire?" Stefan shot a look at his brother, who ignored him.

"I'm not even close to being a vampire. I'm a half-demon, half-human breed. That's also why I tire out so easily when I use my stronger powers. They use up both my demon and human energy."

"Half-demon, huh." Damon said really surprised. "Haven't met one of them before. Full-blooded yes, but half-demon no." Stefan sent an annoyed look toward his older brother before turning back to the Winchesters.

"Would you like to come back to our home to rest for a bit? Like Sam said, she needs to regain her strength." Sam, by this time, had wobbly stood up, swaying back and forth on her feet. She almost jumped ten feet when a hand landed on her shoulder. She turned to see Damon, a sly smirk on his face.

"Don't you boys worry. I'll take Sammy here back to the house myself." Damon picked her up bridal style, ignoring her shout of "Hey, put me down!" Damon winked at the other two. "Meet you guys at home." And with that, Damon was gone in a flash.

Dean stood there, hand stretched out. He sighed and looked at Stefan. "Is he always like that?" He asked, referring to Damon.

"Sadly, yes, especially around beautiful women like Sam. He always has to try to charm them." He gave Dean an apologetic look. Dean waved him off. This gave Big Brother Dean an idea.

"Maybe this is what Sam needs right now to take her mind off everything." Dean said. Stefan nodded, though he had no idea what he was talking about. They headed to Dean's car and drove to the Salvatore house.

Damon appeared in front of the manor and opened the door with ease.

"Okay, we're here, so can you put me down please?" Sam said, struggling to be put down.

"Not quite yet. What you need is something to boost your blood sugar. I can tell your about to pass out." He went right into the big kitchen and deposited Sam in a chair at the bar table. Sam sighed and rested her head on the table.

"Okay, so we have a choice between chocolate or vanilla. Which is your favorite?" Damon asked, holding out two cartons of ice-cream.

"Vanilla. I think chocolate tastes gross." Sam said her head on table.

"Vanilla it is then." Damon put the chocolate back and took out a bowl and ice-cream scooper.

"This should help you get back on your feet in no time." Damon pushed the bowl to Sam, spoon and all.

Sam sat up and started eating it. After all, it was ice-cream, which was a rare treat.

"So, you're a half-demon. That must give you a lot of freedom." Damon stated. Sam looked up and locked eyes with Damon, staring at him. He stared back, then when he blinked she was gone. Nowhere in sight. "Yes, it does give me a lot of freedom."

Damon turned and saw her sitting on the counter.

"Wow, you're fast." Damon commented.

"Yeah, it's nice. It's called teleporting. Its way easier to travel now." Sam finished up her ice-cream and put the bowl in the sink, filling with water. When she turned back, she stared calmly into Damon's dark eyes as he stood close to her.

"You, Ms. Winchester, are the most intriguing person I've met in my lifetime, and I've lived for a long time."

"I'll take that as a compliment then."

"You can take it any way you want to." Damon hovered closer to Sam, almost kissing her. He noticed a bit of cream on her chin. So, he took his finger and gently wiped it up and licked his finger.

"Mmmm, vanilla." They heard the distinct sound of the Impala's engine as it pulled up and Damon quickly separated from Sam, winking as he did. Sam looked away, wanting to hide her flushed face.

"Damon? Sam?" Stefan's voice rang out.

"In the kitchen." Damon answered, eyes on Sam.

Dean and Stefan walked in, taking a seat at the bar table. "You feeling better, Sammy?" Dean asked. Sam nodded, turning back to them. "Yeah, much better."

"So, what do you guys know about the vampires other than us?" Stefan asked.

"Nothing much. We just know the town's infested with them. I did some research on the town. As you two know, vampires have been coming here for almost over a century. Yours guys' father had helped in the hunt to kill them. How'd you guys get turned anyway?" Sam asked, going back and forth between Stefan and Damon.

"I guess I'll start at the beginning," Damon started, "I had just got back from fighting the Civil War. I think it was because I had gotten really bored, and I really wanted to piss my dad off. That was fun. Anyway, I had met Katharine. She was beautiful and very spunky. But she was also a lying, manipulative, cheating bitch."

"Katharine got around?" Dean asked.

"Oh, yeah. Back and forth between my brother and I."

"Wow, bet that caused some tenstion." Sam said.

"You have no idea." Stefan muttered.

"Anyway, Katharine had locked the vampires in the Mystic Falls Church Crypt with a spell cast by a witch. By this time, Stefan and I had already been infected with vampire blood. They had put Katharine in the crypt as well. Our dad was pretty pissed we'd sided with vampires, so he killed us by his own hand. But what he hadn't accounted for was the vampire blood Katharine had given us. It activated and ta-da! Here we are 100 years later! And still handsome." Stefan rolled his eyes at Damon.

"Wow, betrayed by your own father. And we thought our family had problems." Sam said sarcastically.

"Since you guys are already here, would you like to stay in the guest rooms? That way you don't have to go back and forth from your motel and here." Stefan asked, very gentlemanly.

Sam and Dean shared a look with each other, having a silent conversation. Finally, Sam nodded and smiled.

"Sure, that'd be great. We just gotta get our things and give the key back." Sam hopped down from the counter and walked over to Dean. "Let's go, Big Brother." Sam turned to the Salvatores' and said, "Be back in a jiffy, boys." Sam placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and they poofed from the kitchen.

"Wow, that never gets old." Damon took a glass and poured himself a glass of scotch. Stefan rolled his eyes the old Salvatore and went to make up the guest rooms. Though he had to agree, watching Sam disappear never got old.

So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Is it cool to have Sam as a half-demon female? And Damon's interest in her? Tell me what you think? Reviews are really appreciated!

So, plz, read and review!

iamarebel 3


	2. Unearthed Past Lives and Dancing

Ch. 2: Unearthed Past Lived

Well, I've gotten reviews faster than I expected. I love it so much! I love feedback, and all the people who give them to me. Hugs and kisses to everyone!

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own SPN or TVD. I just like to write about them together.

Sam and Dean had settled in the Salvatore Manor quite nicely. When they had returned with their bags in hand, they had met Elena Gilbert, Stefan's human girlfriend as well as Katharine's doppelganger, as Damon explained. Sam and Elena hit it off great, as all girls usually do. They had gone into the kitchen to talk, leaving the boys alone.

"Well, looks like they'll be good friend." Dean said watching them walk away.

"That's how girls are, no matter the species. They click the minute they meet." Damon stated glass of scotch in his hand. His eyes had yet to leave Sam, something that unnerved Dean.

"So, Sam, how long have you been hunting?" Elena asked taking out a jug of orange juice.

"Since I was a kid. My mom was killed by a demon in our house on the night of my sixth month birthday. My dad had been obsessed ever since with finding and killing it. Which we did."

"Oh, I'm sorry. It must've been hard for your dad and you and Dean growing up."

"Yeah, but you know, I could always count on Dean to there for me. Dad wasn't really around growing up as he was always off hunting and looking for the demon that killed mom."

Elena liked Sam the minute they'd been introduced. She liked her even though she was a half-demon. She was used to strange and unnatural things since she was dating a vampire. Some people may call her suicidal, or crazy, but Elena thought if you loved someone, it shouldn't matter who they are or what they are.

"You and Dean are really close then?"

"Yeah. He practically raised me himself cause dad wasn't really around. Dean made sure I could some kind of a childhood before I started my hunter training. He always found a way to put clothes on my back, food in my mouth, and a roof over my head. I don't think I could ever repay him for that."

"And when did you find out about your powers, and being a half-demon?"

"When I was 15. And trust me, it was a good thing dad wasn't there when we found out. He would've really freaked out."

Sam and Elena talked for a while longer before heading back to join the boys.

Dean, Stefan, and Damon were having a intense conversation when the girls came back.

"What have you boys been up to while we were gone?" Elena asked going to sit by Stefan.

"Just coming up with ways to take out Katharine and her little bitches." Dean said in a very Dean-like way.

"Sounds like sun. What have you guys come up with?" Sam said sitting by Damon. Dean glared when he saw Damon shift his arm closer to Sam. He REALLY didn't like the way the vampire was staring at Sam.

"Well, we've come up with a way to lure Katharine into the Mystic Falls Church Crypt to take her out. She's the leader behind everything so the other vampires at her command will follow her."

"Okay, so who do you plan to use as bait?" Sam questioned. The guys' eyes turned to Damon. "Damon? Are you guys sure?" Elena asked.

"Yes, especially with his past with Katharine. They had more a connection than I did with her. Damon would be the perfect bait to lure Katharine into the crypt." Stefan explained.

"That's all fine in theory, but what if Katharine had someone spying on us while we're making the plan and setting everything up? Then the plan goes down the tube." Sam pointed out. Damon looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded in agreement.

"That's something I wouldn't put past Katharine to do. She likes to keep an eye on us."

"So, we need a plan B." Dean said.

"Yep, and probably a plan C." Damon said, thinking ahead to avoid all of Katharine's tricks.

So the five spent the rest of the day coming up with plans in case Katharine tried to stop them. Dean had suggested they order pizza, so they wouldn't have to leave and be able to continue their planning. He went into the other room to make the call, leaving the other four in the living room. Elena told Stefan she wanted to talk to him, so the couple walked out of the room, leaving Sam and Damon alone. The room was oddly silent as the two sat there. Damon looked over at the younger Winchester, who was looking at the paintings hanging on the wall of the living room.

"Do you like art?" Damon asked suddenly, scaring the crap out of Sam. Sam shrugged, answering his question.

"It depends on how the paining looks. If I don't know what something is, then I don't really like it all." Sam looked over at Damon and noticed him staring at her. "Why are you staring at me?"

"No reason in particular. Other than for that perfectly beautiful skin, there's really no other really." Damon said, now examining his fingernails as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. Sam gave him an 'I-don't-believe-a-word-you're-saying' look, which Damon decided to ignore. Sam looked away, rolling her eyes, and continued to look at the paintings on the wall. Damon glanced over at, and seeing that her attention was away from him, he moved closer to the younger Winchester and suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him. Sam was caught off guard when she felt someone pull her onto the couch. Damon held Sam close and smirked as she struggled to get free,

"Damon, let me go, or I swear to God, you'll regret it!" Sam exclaimed, forgetting for the moment that she was a half-demon with the power of teleporting. Damon laughed out loud at the threat.

"Darling, I haven't been afraid of God for a long time. If I was, I'd probably be different than how I am now."

Sam stopped struggling and looked Damon right in his dark eyes. Somehow, they just stared into the others eyes, faces moving closer, centimeter by centimeter. Damon closed the gap and kissed Sam full on the mouth. Sam was surprised at first then kissed him back with all she had. Then, all of a sudden, they both saw something that they couldn't believe.

They saw a beautiful garden in a medieval time. It was a beautiful garden with many apple trees and many beautiful flowers growing from the ground. They saw two figures coming from the corner and for some reason they knew it was them that was walking into the garden. And they were right. They watched as their past selves walked into the garden, arm-in-arm. Sam was wearing a gown that looked like it was made for royalty. The same went for Damon's past-self clothing. They looked like they were really happy just being near each other. The past Damon was smiling, actually smiling, as he spoke with the past Sam.

The image just as quickly ended as they pulled apart from each other. Sam was gone in the blink of an eye before he could say anything, leaving a dumbfounded Damon in her wake. Dean came back into the room, placing his phone in his pocket. He was about to say something when he saw everyone except Damon was gone.

"Hey, where'd everyone go?" He asked Damon. The vampire was shook from his daze at Dean's voice. He looked up at him, composure back.

"Elena and Stefan went somewhere to talk and Sammy went to her room." Damon said. Dean had a slightly confused looked on his face before he turned and went to his baby sister room. Once in front of the bedroom doors, Dean knocked and walked in without waiting for a response. He walked in and zeroed in on the lump that was in the middle of the bed. Dean sighed as he walked over to the bed and sat down on the bed.

"Sammy, what's wrong? Why are you in here sulking?" Dean asked, knowing that would get a rise out of the younger Winchester. Sam grunted from her place on the bed, not coming from under the bed.

"I'm not sulking." Sam whined pulling the blanket closer around her body. Dean chuckled as he moved to sit against the headboard, hand on her back as he sat there. Dean knew how to handle this side of Sam. She always did that when they were little, so it came as no surprise to him when she did it still even if she was an adult.

"Come on, Sammy. I know you'll feel better if you talk to me about it. Come out and tell your big brother Dean what's wrong." Dean tried to coax Sam out from under the blanket, hand rubbing circles in his sister's back. He could feel her visibly relax under his touch, like she always has. Sam was hesitant at first then she slowly sat up from her cocoon of blankets and looked at her big brother with puppy-dog eyes that made her lethal in situations when she wasn't getting her way or trying to convince Dean to do something he didn't really want to do.

"Do I have to tell you, Dean? It's embarrassing enough as it is." Sam said, finding the blanket suddenly interesting.

"Only if you want to, Sammy. But, it usually makes you feel better when you do." Dean then added, "You'd better hurry because I can only do this chick-flick moment for so long."

Sam rolled her eyes at that, but decided to go ahead and tell him anyway.

"Well, when you all left, Damon and I kind of, kissed."

"You what?" Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. That freaking vampire kissed his sister? Oh, Damon Salvatore was so dead.

"And when we kissed, I had some kind of flashback to the medieval ages. I saw my past self with Damon. Like our past lives or something. I'm pretty sure that Damon saw it as well. We were dressed like we were royalty or something. And, we looked…"

"Looked what?" Dean asked

"Happy. Like, just happy to be with each other. That's what I got from the look on their faces. I don't know, Dean, I just felt this everlasting peace swim over me before I pulled away and teleported back here." Sam looked as her older brother, showing him how vulnerable she really felt.

"So, what, you and Damon are like, soul mates or something? Is that what you think this is? That you and Damon are meant to be?" Dean stood from the bed and began pacing up and down the room, his shoulders filled with tension.

"I don't know, Dean. I don't! I'm just as confused as you are at this point. I'm also pretty freaked out and scared." Sam said the last part really quit that Dean almost didn't hear her. Dean always hated seeing his sister scared, no matter what age she was. He put a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"It's ok, Sammy. We'll figure this out, like we always do. We just gotta take on step at a time. Okay?" Dean said in the most comforting voice he could. Sam nodded and hugged her brother, reveling in his warmth.

"Thanks. And Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"It's Sam, jerk."

"Whatever, bitch." Dean smiled glad his sister felt better getting it off her chest. "Come on, let's go downstairs. The others are probably wondering where we disappeared to. Just pretend that nothing happened, okay?" Dean said. Sam nodded and followed her brother back down to the living room. Stefan and Elena sat in the love seat across from Damon, who had a disinterested look in his eyes. Stefan looked up when the Winchesters appeared.

"Hey, I was wondering where you two went off to." He said.

"Sam needed help with some research she found. Just reading it over to get the facts right." Dean lied easily. Stefan knew Dean was lying though, but let it slide. He watched as Dean took the chair next to the couch, while Sam sat on the couch arm next to Damon.

"Okay, have we come up with a plan in case Katharine gets a jump on us?" Dean asked, looking at the others.

"Well, here's what we do..."

Later that night….

The gang decided to head out to get a couple drinks to celebrate the plan of all plans they'd come up with earlier. Elena easily found a table near the back, knowing the Winchesters liked being invisible to everyone. They took their seats and ordered a round of beers. Sam cringed when she saw Matt. She knew that he was into her ever since they'd met the other day. She could see it in the way he looked at her. Damon shifted in his seat, jealousy growing in the bottom of his stomach when he saw the way Matt looked at his Sam. Damon shook his head. Wait, his Sam? Where did that come from? Damon sighed, taking a sip of his beer.

Oh, boy it was going to be a long night indeed.

The bar had quickly gotten busy, seeing as it was the only real good place to hang out in Mystic Falls. Dean had wondered off to flirt with some girls, leaving everyone else at the table. Damon looked up when a slow song came on. He then had an idea and looked at Sam, who was talking with Stefan, drinking her third beer. Being a half-demon, Sam had a good tolerance for alcohol. He stood and walked over to where she sat. She looked up at him and he held out a hand.

"Care to dance, Ms. Winchester?" He asked. Sam was shocked for a second then nodded and stood, taking his hand. Stefan watched as the two walked to the dance floor with all the other couples. He knew Damon had taken a liking to Sam the minute they met Dean and her in the barn. But Stefan thought Damon was really interested in Sam. She seemed to have brought a side of Damon he and Stefan had never seen. Almost like a caring attitude towards another person without all the sarcasm thrown in that's usually directed towards him and everyone else in the world.

Sam smiled as Damon's arms slipped around her waist, while she wrapped her own arms around his neck. They began to sway to the song, staring into the others eyes. Sam knew that they were drawn to each other, it's been that way since they mat the day before. They could feel that spark, that little flame that was between them. Sam was scared, it was true, but she knew that she didn't have to be afraid of Damon. Because she knew that Damon could never hurt her, otherwise he'd have to deal with her and her brother's wrath if he ever did.

Damon surprised her by speaking first.

"Do you ever have the feeling when you meet someone that somehow you're just drawn to them, for some unexplainable reason?" He asked, voicing the thoughts she had been thinking not too long ago.

"Yes, ever since I met you at the bar yesterday. I feel my soul is trying to get close to yours for some reason. And I think I know why."

"Oh, and what is your theory?" Damon asked, twirling her in his arms.

"Well, do you remember earlier when we kissed?" Damon nodded. "Did you see some kind of vision or anything? You would have been dressed like some kind of a duke or something, and I would have been wearing the dress that royalty would wear." Sam hoped he had seen the same thing she did. Damon nodded, telling her he had seen the same thing. He'd have to look into this more later. Right now, he just wanted to spend time with the beautiful woman in his arms.

Damon didn't know what to make of the younger Winchester. Sure, he first hit on her when they first met because she was beautiful. He loved the way she didn't even swoon at the sight of him. What had amazed him even more was the fact that she was a supernatural being like him, a half-demon. Something she had no control over and had adapted her life to deal with the changes she had gone through. Her brother loved her, not caring she was the same thing that he hunted every day. After all, how could Dean hate the baby sister he's loved and raised since she was a mere six months old?

Damon smiled and continued to dance with the young woman in his arms.

Dean was smirking when he came back to their table. He had three numbers in his hand, a new beer in his other. He sat down and noticed that Sam and Damon were missing. He looked around, not seeing his sister or the vampire and looked to Stefan.

"Hey, where'd my sister and your damn brother go?" He asked. Stefan said nothing, but nodded to the dance floor. Dean moved his eyes to the floor where bodies were moving to the beat of the music. His eyes widened when he saw Sam dancing the older Salvatore brother. She seemed to be having good time, so Dean relaxed. As long as the vampire didn't do anything to hurt her, he was fine with them being so close. Though, the guys that were eyeing her like a piece of meat were a different story. Dean was glaring at all the guys that were staring at his sister in a not good way. Unknown to him, Damon was doing the exact same thing.

After a couple more songs, the two finally came back to the table. Sam took her seat by Dean while Damon took the one by Stefan; Elena was on the other side between Dean and Stefan.

"About time you two sat down. It looked like you two would've just kept dancing the night away." Stefan said. Damon took the liberty to glare at the younger Salvatore, while was doing the same with the older Winchester, who was teasing her without mercy. Sam had finally gotten fed up with her brother and proceeded to hit him upside the back of his head. He yelped aloud as she had used a bit of her demon strength. He glared at her and she smirked back at him, daring him to test her patience. He reluctantly backed down, knowing that if they really got into fighting, she'd win hands down. Dean knew from experience.

They stayed until 2 in the morning before deciding to call it a night. Damon, ever the gentleman, helped Sam put her jacket on while Dean and Stefan tried to unsuccessfully stifle their snickers. Sam and Damon glared at their respective siblings before they left the bar, Dean and Stefan finally cracking up, following them.

Oh yes, this was definitely going to be an interesting case indeed.


End file.
